Chris Jericho
Christopher Keith Irvine '''(Born November 9, 1970), better known as '''Chris Jericho,' '''is a Canadian professional wrestler who currently wrestles for New Japan Pro Wrestling. He currently holds the record for longest cumulative time spent in the Royal Rumble match, has been in the final four three times, and was the Runner-up of the 2012 Royal Rumble match. Match History Jericho’s first appearance came in the 2000 Royal Rumble match. He entered #15, eliminating the returning Bob Backlund before being eliminated himself by entrant #17 Chyna. Jericho returned to the Rumble match in 2003, entering #2. He was the iron man of the match, lasting almost 39 minutes and eliminating many wrestlers such as Shawn Michaels, Edge, Rey Mysterio, and more before being eliminated by entrant #17 Test. Jericho entered the 2004 Royal Rumble match as entrant #25. He made it to the final four, eliminating former partner Christian before being eliminated by eventual runner-up Big Show. Jericho next entered the 2005 Royal Rumble match at #11. He lasted over 22 minutes and eliminated Viscera (along with five other wrestlers) and René Duprée before being eliminated by eventual winner Batista. Jericho made his first rumble appearance in four years the 2009 match, entering at #11 again. Here, he lasted over 37 minutes and eliminated the returning Rob Van Dam shortly before being eliminated by entrant #16 The Undertaker. Jericho entered the 2010 Royal Rumble match at #28 but didn’t eliminate anybody and only lasted a little over 2 minutes before being eliminated by the returning Edge. Jericho’s next rumble appearance was in the 2012 match. He entered #29, eliminating David Otunga and Randy Orton and nearly won the match but was eliminated by entrant #22 Sheamus to win the match. Jericho returned in the 2013 Royal Rumble match after touring with his band Fozzy (despite him saying that he wouldn’t) entering at #2 again. Jericho lasted almost 48 minutes and eliminated Drew McIntyre and Brodus Clay (with the help of four other wrestlers). He was eliminated by entrant #1 Dolph Ziggler. Jericho later entered the 2016 Royal Rumble match at #6. During his 51 minute appearance, he eliminated Kofi Kingston and nearly made it to the final four before being eliminated by eventual runner-up Dean Ambrose. Jericho next entered the 2017 Royal Rumble match once again at #2. This time, he lasted over an hour, made it to the final four, and eliminated Cesaro and Sheamus before being eliminated by eventual runner-up Roman Reigns. Jericho‘s most recent rumble appearance (so far) is in the Greatest Royal Rumble match. He was the final entrant in the match (#50) but didn’t eliminate anybody and was eliminated by eventual winner Braun Strowman. Statistics {| class="wikitable sortable" !Year !Appearances !Draw !Asst. !Indiv. !Total !Eliminated by !Place !Time |- |2000 |First |#15 |0 |1 |1 |Chyna |20th |3:47 |- |2003 |Second |#2 |1 |5 |6 |Test |16th |38:54 |- |2004 |Third |#25 |0 |1 |1 |Big Show |4th |14:58 |- |2005 |Fourth |#11 |1 |1 |2 |Batista |9th |28:22 |- |2009 |Fifth |#11 |0 |1 |1 |The Undertaker |7th |37:17 |- |2010 |Sixth |#28 |0 |0 |0 |Edge |5th |2:24 |- |2012 |Seventh |#29 |0 |2 |2 |Sheamus |2nd |11:34 |- |2013 |Eighth |#2 |1 |1 |2 |Dolph Ziggler |6th |47:53 |- |2016 |Ninth |#6 |0 |1 |1 |Dean Ambrose |5th |51:20 |- |2017 |Tenth |#2 |0 |2 |2 |Roman Reigns |4th |1:00:13 |- |GRR 2018 |Eleventh |#50 |0 |0 |0 |Braun Strowman |5th |3:18 |- |'Total''' |Eleven | - |3 |18 |21 | - | - |5:01:30 |-